Nyo what now?
by Liss-Sama
Summary: Certain nations have had their genders swapped while some are still perfectly normal. If they were ever normal in the first place. Will they figure out why? Will they fix it? Or perhaps some will warm up to this...
1. Chapter 1

**Moi everyone 3 This is my first fan fiction, I thought I would give it a try, and can't wait to see how this turns out ^^**

**The idea itself, of course, isn't very original, but I hope to add my own little flares to it, I may end up failing at it, but I'm going to give it a try !**

**So please tell me if this was worth reading, if I should continue, and If I should try to find a way to give you the life you wasted on this back.**

**Any of those.**

**Well moving on…. Here goes nothing 83**

The day had been a usual one.

Chaotic.

Yep everything was running it's course.

England/Britain/Arthur/Iggy/Eyebrows was enjoying a nice cup of tea. His favorite kind.

For once he was relaxing, and it wasn't a dream this time. He was, if this word applied to him anymore, happy.

**Ah, **yes the feeling that used to linger when he would spend time with young Amer- Bloody Hell.

What's gotten into him.

He would never admit such a thing even if he was just babbling in his mind, he never told a soul.

Well except that one time when he was drunk.

Then the other drunk time.

Then there was that bloody fairy. Oh he'd get her back soon enough.

The point was he didn't like admitting how happy he used to feel around America.

Now, when he thought about it, He truly did miss the American at times. Sometimes he really did hope that he would-

"IGGGGGGYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY ! "

**Forget it.**

The tsundere Brit made a strange snorting noise, mentally cursing himself for thinking of the American, and stormed to the door, which seemed to be the source of the noise.

Or atleast he hoped it was.

He had found Alfred in a variety of places….

He jerked the door open, nearly smacking himself with it in the process.

"What do you want you bloody gi-…"

In front of Arthur stood a young, though not too young and **ESPECIALLY **not to old, girl with somewhere around shoulder length, Shiny blonde hair.

She wore Alfred's usual outfit.

It was a bit baggy on her, yet for some reason it suited her so well.

To put it simply, she was cute.

To simplify it even more, It scared the heck out of Arthur.

The girl's beautiful eyes flashed with something Arthur could not make out. "Iggy,

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME !" The Girl's long arms quickly fled to her hips.

No, Arthur didn't stare, what are you talking about.

"A- Alfred..?"

"Well duh ! Who else would It be but the Hero ! I can't be a hero like-"

"BLOODY HELL WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOURSELF YOU GIT !"

Not that Arthur minded…. All that much.

"But Iggy didn't you use your magic mumbo jumbo to…. .womanize me?"

"First of all, that's horrible wording you idiot, second of all Why would I do that to you !"

Actually now that he thought about it he had a few reasons.

But he still didn't do it !

"To ruin my heroic plans to-"

"Alfred. I didn't…' Womanize' " He flinched here "You.. Something has clearly gone wrong with the world, and it was most likely your fault anyway."

After that, things died down a little.

Arthur was surprised he wasn't freaking out or something still , but for some reason… it didn't bother him all that much.

But he still had to fix Alfred.

Even if he… er… She was currently taking up his couch and watching ridiculous things on his Television.

Arthur figured they might have to end up calling a world meeting for Ideas to fix Alfred.. Or to even figure how why this has happened to him.

He was also surprised that Alfred was quickly getting used to it instead of complaining like earlier.

He shook his head dismissing the thought and grabbed his spell book, he didn't really need to go to the measures of calling up a world meeting.

He could fix this on his own.

Suddenly, a quite terrifying thought entered the Englishman's head.

What if America wasn't the only one that this had happened to ?

..Oh he was probably just thinking too hard.

**THANKYOU FOR READING THE FIRST CHAPTER OF MY FIRST FAN FIC ^^ I apologize for it not being much and not very original at that.. ^^' please review ( though you don't have to ^^ It doesn't really deserve it .. ^^) But if you do review tell me If I should continue this or not 83 Also, I'm surprised I wrote something this long.**

**Yes, it's not long really, but I thought it would end up way shorter than even this.**

**I just got caught up in it and got so into it, This was so much fun ^^ **

**Until next time, Liss Sama **


	2. Chapter 2

**Greetings once again everyone ! 8D**

**Now before I get started, I would like to thank Cifer10, RedMousefrits, Death Before Darkness, and Zombies are evil for their reviews ! I love all of chu guys 83**

**So lets begin shall we ?**

For the remainder of that day Arthur repeatedly tried a plethora of different spells to fix this mess Alfred had gotten himself into.

It didn't work.

At best all that he got in return were a few .. Side effects. He could tend to those later.

Though through all of this it was beginning to worry him even more that Alfred was beginning to accept this so easily. What happened to the complaining annoying brat he raised?

…Why did that not make him feel any better …

Moving on. This just didn't set right with the Brit. Alfred wasn't the type to take this type of thing laying down.

As he glanced at his couch he thought he should have worded that differently.

Arthur shook his head. Something just wasn't right. Not that it was right in the first place. Though the American girl wasn't so hard on the eyes. A blush tainted his cheeks as he stormed away from the American mumbling something about the show she was watching.

Arthur really needed some time to himself, to sort things out, and possibly think of some suicide methods he could use.

He really didn't know he was going to get past this.

What if he couldn't change America back?

What would happen?

The Brit shivered at the mere thought then he heard the doorbell ring.

If this was the fairies messing with him again, he had a few choice words for those winged pain-in-the-necks.

He was not in the mood.

Well not that he ever was.

This door had already brought him enough troubles this morning, he still remembered how the American looked as she stood at the door. How-….. God his therapist was right. He really was going bonkers.

He opened the door slowly to see two uninvited guests.

… didn't see that one coming.

**God, this chapter is so short ._. XD I apologize this chapter wasn't very good at all. This was more of just a drabble chapter to keep it moving. I'm so sorry if I disappointed you T.T I will try to make it better, I promise ! ^^**

**PS: I mentioned Bushy Brows having side effects right? Well I plan to have that come into play later :D Anyone have ideas for a few possible side effects, perhaps? **

**Until next time, Liss Sama**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes finally back with a new chapter ! I hope I will be able to make up for the lack of.. Well anything interesting.. In the last chapter T.T **

**I would like to thank all my reviewers so far ! Cifer10** **, RedMousefrits, Death Before Darkness, Zombies are evil, ChibiMilkCarton, and Don'tMessWithAFangirl.**

**You are all Prussia on the awesome scale !**

**I would also like to thank my T:3in ( she's really like a best friend of mine but we call each other t:3in) for inspiring me with an idea for the guests in this chapter!**

**ONWARD!**

Arthur stood staring at the door with disbelief.

In front of him stood two women. One had blonde hair which was currently tied up in what seemed to be a bun. She had clear blue eyes and wore that cursed frog's normal uniform. The other had long , almost silver hair. She had piercing red eyes and wore the uniform of that ex-nation Prussia.

Good god . He hoped he was going bonkers because He really didn't need to see that.

Though.. As he took one more look…

"Ha! That's what you deserve you frog!"

The Brit heartily laughed. Ah yes, he needed that.

The two woman did not look amused.

"Anglettere! What is ze meaning of zis !" The blonde woman said accusingly, her voice heavily tainted with a French accent.

"So it really was you, Frog." The brit smirked in satisfaction.

"Of course it was me! How could you do such a thing to me !"

The silverette beside him chimed in "And the awesome me !"

"Though I am quite beautiful, Oh honhon ~" The frenchma-woman, called out with glee.

"Look I didn't do a thing to you two-"

"Who is it Iggy?" The American called out as she rose from her seat on Eyebrows' couch.

France and Prussia's eyes widened when they saw the American.

"Amerique? "

"Ohhhh.. So you womanized them two."

That was it. Arthur had… well had it.

"**FOR THE LAST TIME I DIDN'T WOMANIZE ANYONE! WOULD ALL OF YOU STOP BLAMING ME FOR YOUR MESSED UP LIVES **!"

"Gosh dude, You didn't have to get that worked up about it" The American shrugged and went back to her comfy spot on the couch.

Arthur felt like collapsing onto the floor. This entire problem was so exhausting.

He turned around to the two intruding women that's when he noticed his vision was more blurry than earlier.

The side effects. Well he would just have to make it through.

"I knew it ! I knew you turned the awesome me into a chick! It's all part of your evil plan but it's not going to work !" The Prussian smirked and then proceeded to stick her tongue out at the British man.

"Ah yes, I figured as much Angleterre, Gilbert and I realized what had happened and immediately suspected you, We were going to see if you had done ze same to Antonio but we were unable to get a hold of him."

Arthur sighed, "Well I did no such thing, but you might as well come in any way" He was a gentleman after all. "Come on in,… Ladies." Arthur couldn't hide his evil smirk.

"**THE AWESOME ME IS NOT A CHICK**! "

Ok, so this wasn't so bad.

Just as he was about to rub this into their faces more, He found himself walking/running straight into the wall.

Darn side effects.

"!" Apparently he hit a lot harder than he thought.

He now most likely had a concussion.

Wonderful.

For a while after that, they all sat down and had a nice talk.

Well England and France talked, Prussia just plopped down on the couch and watched TV with Alfred.

Finally they had come to a conclusion.

"So , I do believe it is in order to call a world meeting, no?"

"Sadly, yes. I wanted to refrain from this but it seems I have no choice.

My worry is…." He gripped his head, he had a massive head ache from the impact "Will the other nations turn on me as well?"

….. "**Why of course they will Angleterre, Oh honhonhon **!"

**Chapter 3, OVER ! XD Not very good but next chapter expect a world meeting k? … please review and tell me how it is so far ! **

**Until next time, Liss Sama **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'mmmmm Bacccckkkk ! 83 First of all Thank you all for even reading this far ! It means so much, also thanks to all my reviewers once again!**

**Also, so you guys know, I have no idea what I'm doing when I write these XD I honestly don't have a single idea what will happen in the future of this.. Or even in this chapter… It just ..happens ^^**

**Time for it to happen!**

Arthur had **not** had a good morning.

First of all, the stress from this entire 'womanizing' issue was really getting to him.

Then his vision was acting up again.

Or atleast he hoped it was because he swore he saw an extra toe that morning.

Then the fairies were persistent on bothering him this morning. They always knew when he was in a bad mood. Then again , he rarely isn't in one so its quite easy.

He was positive the morning was out to get him.

He was wrong.

It was the entire day.

Not to mention he had almost forgotten that they had managed to get a world meeting scheduled.

Normally he would have rushed out the door and dragged Alfred with him.

Though considering Alfred was currently… a women.. And he was a gentleman. Things must be done differently.

"A-Alfred.." He was beginning to wonder if he should call her by something else for as long as this predicament lasted, because like this it was quite awkward.

"..A-.. Amelia?.. Al- .. Alicia.. A- Alice..?" Arthur stuttered.

"Dude what's wrong with you? Is that a sign of a seizure or something ?"

"No. I was just wondering if… while your in this.. Unfortunate state if I should not call you Alfred,… but by something more appropriate."

"Oh. That's fine ! Just call me the Hero!" The girl flashed him a wide grin and was quick to give a signature thumbs up.

"**Alice it is."**

"But Iggy~ !"

After that Arthur escorted 'Alice' to the car.

Almost immediately after the two nations left -

"Hey dude can we get McDonalds?"

…. Did he really need to reply to that?

"No you twat! Have you forgotten that we need to make it to a world meeting ! "

"But Iggy~ I need my energy ! If I don't have energy how will I be able to be heroic during the meeting?"

"You won't need to be 'heroic' you will sit there politely while I try to sort out the problem that **you** most likely caused."

"But… but.."

Arthur turned around to a sight that he sadly could not resist.

'Alice' was giving him the classic puppy dog eyes. Her lip poking out slightly, and from all her whining and wiggling back there her hair was slightly disheveled. She looked so vulnerable.

…

"**Fine."**

"**BOOYAH!"**

Sometimes he forgot that that vulnerable girl was the loud, brash, annoying, Alfred.

Sigh, She knew exactly how to work him.

Come on, he was a strong country! Why did he give in so easily?

He pondered that thought for a while….

Ok enough pondering.

After that he did get the girl her food.

"You know you should be eating much more lady like food…"

'Alice' stuffed the rest of her burger and a few salty fries into her mouth and tilted her head.

"Mmmf bush...shish..fu.. Mflady… ike… "

Arthur sighed.

Though that's no surprise.

Finally they had arrived at the building that the world meeting would be held in.

Once they entered they were quite a sight.

A once male- turned female American, who's clothes looked too big on her and the jacket was nearly falling off, She came skipping in happily with a few fries hanging out of her mouth. Behind her was an annoyed British man who was somehow holding about 3 bags of Mcdonalds and was chasing after the girl.

Well what do ya know….

The world really is coming to an end.

The girl happily ran into the conference room announcing her appearance "The Hero has arrived !"

Arthur rushed after the girl, fries spilling out of the bags he was holding as he ran.

The very moment that the Bushy Eyebrowed Englishman entered through the double doors of the large room his head came in to contact with something cold and hard.

He was immediately knocked backwards , which caused his head to hit the wall.

Again.

He assumed that this was just nature's way of telling him his day would not be getting any better.

**Chapter 4 done! Oh boy Did I have fun writing this chapter ^^ Though sorry, I told you to expect a world meeting, and I didn't really get into it. But next chapter I will! …Poor poor abused, bushy browed Iggy….**

**Please review ~**

**Until next time, Liss Sama **


	5. Chapter 5

**Here we go, chapter 5! Thank chu all so much for your reviews ! Also, I would like to dedicate this chapter to Don'tMessWithAFangirl ! 8) She is just so awesome and has been a great friend to me on here! She made me so happy I got inspiration to write for this chapter. Go on guys! Check out her stories now ! 83 **

**And …. Lets begin! **

Arthur was currently laying collapsed on the ground of the conference room with his head resting against the wall after being struck by something, or someone. The 3 bags of Alfred's food that he had been carrying were splayed around him, their contents spilled.

A loud Feminine gasp was heard.

"**Iggy!"**

…

"**You dropped my McDonald's !" **

The American rushed over and began picking up her fallen food, as if it were her precious children.

The British man rubbed his head, Today had not been his day.

He blinked his eyes and looked up to see what it was that had caused his fall.

Through his currently impaired vision he was able to make out a figure standing right over him. Him or her was holding something in their hand, Arthur assumed this was the offending object which decided to give him a nice smack in the head.

He blinked his eyes a few more times and his vision did slowly clear up just a bit.

He began to notice that the figure above him began to look increasingly familiar…

"Aiiyah Britain ! What is all of this about aru ?"

BINGO!

So that was it.

Sure enough he noticed this figure looked like the Chinese Man.

And not very different at that.

There may have been a few minor changes but Arthur couldn't really tell, but due to the smack in the head he had recently received he guessed that the man must have been 'Womanized' as Alfred.. Or Alice.. Or whatever that Git was, would put it.

He assumed the object in China's hand was his faithful Wok.

Arthur finally managed to stand up straight and that was when he looked around at the other occupants of the room.

He noticed that some had their genders swapped while some were the same as before. He was still iffy on China.

Though still it made him wonder why some, such as himself, had been left alone while some were the opposite gender!

It was clearly a mystery to be solved.

But unfortunately he didn't feel like being a detective at the moment.

More and more nations approached him.

Several gave him glares and some had … wait aren't weapons banned in the conference room?

Oh what's the worse thing that could happen.

While some looked clearly amused by his situation.

Good god, as if he didn't already have **enough** enemies.

The Chinese ManWoman approached him once again wok raised threateningly "Britain! Really what is the meaning of this Aru !"

"… and your sure something happened to you?"

"Yes I'm sure Aru!"

"Well look everyone, I'm sure this doesn't look good. Though I can assure you I -"

"GET HIM !" A voice called out.

"WHAT!"

The next thing he knew a mob of nations, which is never a good thing just incase you didn't know, was racing towards him.

Blast all! He really did hope he would be able to get through this in one piece.

It's always difficult for him isn't it?

That's when he noticed Alfred staring in his direction , jaw dropped, from across the room.

He wasn't sure if She was generally worried for him or if she just saw somebody trample one of the fries that had spilled earlier.

Suddenly the American girl ran at her fastest speed and stopped in front of Arthur. Was she.. Protecting him?

…Great now he sounded like such a pansy….

"Everybody stop! Iggy didn't womanize any of you !"

"Al..Ali-… Alfr-… Am.."

"Another seizure?"

"**NO!** Why are you.."

"I'm the hero Iggy, The hero has to protect people !" She gave him that wide grin.

..Ah… that was all it was… just trying to be heroic…

It made Britain a bit sad that she didn't protect him , because it was him, but instead to protect her image.

Meanwhile the other nations had formed a… well I'm not sure but it wasn't any shape that I could recognize, around the two.

Many of them began to murmur different things.

"If he didn't.. who did?" A voice called out.

"**Well.."** The Englishman lightly rubbed his head "That's what we were here to discuss, until you all formed a riot."

For the remainder of the meeting a few nations (I say a few because most were checking out how the other nations looked as another gender) talked about this strange phenomenon.

Finally Arthur stood up "Well since we currently have absolutely no idea what In the world is happening with all these gender swapped idiots-" Several cries of 'HEY' and a several snickers echoed through the room "We all agree to just keep each other posted if we figure anything out and until then go on with our normal lives"

They never realized just how hard it was to do that when you were never normal in the first place.

They were all about to find out just how difficult it was.

**ALRIGHTEH THEN . XD I apologize I really did not like this chapter… I didn't even bring any other nations in besides China. Oh I'm such a rookie at this T.T I apologize. Also after this chapter since we focused on Arthur and Alfred for so long were going to move on to some one else for a while ( we will eventually return to them though ! :3) So please review and tell which nations would you like me to cover for a while **

**Sigh, this fan fic is really losing it's luster though isn't it T.T**

**If it ever had any in the first place XD**

**Until next time, Liss Sama**


	6. Chapter 6

**OHMAHGAWD I haven't updated in forever XD**

**Yes, I'll admit, Mainly I just got really really really lazy.**

**Then I was also deciding what country to focus on next.**

**Then I realized I had to figure out what in the world I was even going to do.**

**Once again Thank you so much everyone for your kind reviews!**

**Here goes nothing….**

Oh hello again! Oh so your not here to talk to me huh?.. Humph. Well if you would prefer us to get back to the story we shall, but we are going to take a small trip back in time to see how two different nations other than Alfred and Arthur had originally handled the situation.

..This will be fun.

(Flashback to the day before the world meeting)

Japan, or Kiku if you prefer.. Gosh your just so picky, had been relaxing in his quaint home until he heard a commotion coming from his door. Apparently someone had arrived.

He wasn't sure who could have shown up at this time, it was a mystery to the Japanese man.

Just to be safe, incase it was someone who he didn't know, he had quickly grabbed his katana (just for safety measures I assure you) and slowly approached the door.

"Herro…?"

Kiku silently opened the door only to reveal-… Hory Mory….eh.. I mean Holy Moly, I apologize it rubbed off on me.

At the door stood none other than the 4000 year old China.

Now to most they probably wouldn't have noticed any difference in the man.

Yet for some reason

Some strange reason

Some strange twisted reason

Some strange twisted demented reason….

Japan could immediately see the difference.

**YES. ._. Im purposely tormenting you by posting like the shortest chapter ever :D XD**

**Really its because I haven't been on in …months… thus haven't updated in months… XD So I went back to see what I DID have typed on this chapter… and this was all.. XD So im posting these few sentences just so that I will have posted something. Ill make up for it next chapter I promise! :D GOD IT FEELS GOOD TO BE BACK. XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**New chapter time~ Yeah I really don't like this chapter ._. … then again do I ever? XD ONWARD.**

Only one sound rang through Japan's ears as he stood there gaping at the door.

"AIIYAAAH!"

"Y-Yao..?"

"Yes it's me aru! As hard as that may be to believe, aru…."

…Not that difficult really.

To most the 'always-quite-feminine-looking-Chinese-MAN' didn't appear very much different. Not at all.

Though for some reason Japan noticed it right off the bat. Or perhaps 'right off the katana' would be more appropriate.

Kiku took a heavy breath as he carefully placed his katana down. He slowly looked up to the elder…manwoman.

In 'his' face 'he' really didn't look all that different…honestly that's just sad. He went from male to female and you can't even tell.

His hair also looked the same.

Perhaps a bit more Silky & Shiny….

….he almost wished to…. HORY MORY! What the Herr had gotten into him!

As his eyes wandered down he realized there were a few curves that hadn't been there before. His eyes continued to wander until…..

… O-Ok enough wandering!

He had the urge to slap himself.

Kiku sighed

"w-what happened…"

"I don't know aru! Aiyaaahhh… It's horrible!"

Japan couldn't think of any reasonable explanation for china's….

…..transformation…

..Ok that made him sound like he was a mutant or something.

Though to Japan it was the equivalent of a strange alien mutation.

This matter was so foreign to him.

He had been around China a lot, especially as a young child.

This…. Oh it made him feel sick.

He wasn't used to such a thing. He gripped his stomach, this put him in a really strange looking position.

China tilted her head.

"Eh? What's wrong? You transforming too, Aru?"

She said then defensively grabbed her wok (that she just happened to have with her… maybe as a girl she had more room to hide things….?) almost as if she thought she could beat the transformation out of him.

Kiku shook his head.

"N-no.. no… Rook I'm fine." he said slumping out of his strange painful looking position.

"I just need some time arone.." He said his cheeks slightly flushed. He nodded slightly to the girl and walked out.

China hung her head low "Aiiiyahhh…"

She took a deep breath and puffed out her cheeks in a type of pout. She looked like a little kid as she did so.

"I don't like this at all aru…."

China did not like this at all… aru.

And if she didn't like it then that's what mattered.

Really…?

Who would do such a thing to him/her/it?

Him/her/it never did anything to them!

….Well maybe….

Him/her/it sighed.

"I bet this is all Russia's fault aru…"

She knew Russia was out to get her…

He probably transformed her into a girl! Must have been part of his plan….

Then again….

Any thing he was going to do to her as a girl he probably would have well enough done it to her as a guy too….

She shivered at the thought.

"Who else could have done this aru..?"

….

Then the phone rang! :D

She slowly picked up the phone.

"Hellooooo aru..?"

"China is that you..? I was trying to reach Japan but oh well. This is England, I must alert you that tomorrow we will be holding a world meeting-"

And she hung up the phone.

"Britain… OF COURSE ARU!"

**END SCENE XD Yeah I had several requests to tell about what happened with Japan and Fem!China :3.… still have several more requests to get to XD OH AND PLEASE GIVES ME MORE IDEAS~ XD Also review and Thankyou, thank you, thannnnnnnnkkk you… so much :3 your all so amazing for wasting ur time on this ._. See ya!**

**~Liss-Sama**


End file.
